This invention relates to image display apparatus and in particular not exclusively to apparatus for producing three-dimensional images or a holograph suspended in space.
Examples of prior known 3D image display devices are shown in our British Patents Nos 2,306,885, 2,292,248 and 2,287,549 and European Patent Nos 734,541 and 460,873 and International Application Publication No WO 98/37450.
An object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for generating and projecting an image into space.
The invention as claimed enables much clearer images to be projected by reducing the extraneous light from the light source and its image generator optics, that would otherwise xe2x80x9cdilutexe2x80x9d the projected image, by projecting the image through a partially light-transmissive screen. It also gives more realistic and more definitive image set against an appropriate background.